Slytherin
Description Slytherin (pronounced as "Slī-T͟Her-riNG") is the King of the snakes and his cousin or rivalry of Knotty. Physical Appearance Slytherin is a chartreuse yellow heterochromia snake with his rattle, sharp fangs, and a snake tongue including his scar on his red-orange colored left eye also, his right eye is green. However at times, Slytherin can show his nicer side when he's not focused on stopping Polimer or acting more villainous. Ability As the opposite effect, he tried to catch Polimer and he isn't lucky this time. He can use his sharp venom fangs to bite with and he uses his rattle to hypnotize anyone who dares to him Relationships Knotty As his minion, Knotty has been joined his army. Not to mention an minion without teeth, his relationship with Knotty almost get insanely perfect. Also, he tends to be Knotty's partner sometimes aswell. Slytherin almost always helps Knotty when he's in trouble, whether it be from Polimer or Slappy Clam, or getting stranded in space. He can be protective towards Knotty as anything, anywhere. At times however, his ego can get the better of him and will sometimes antagonize Knotty. Sweetie She doesn't like him because he wanted to marry her but he cheated and their relationship is not that good at all. Sly Nickel Sly (which he took his short name) bothers him too much and he, Slytherin, thinks he hands him too far but have to be really idiotic to him as he let him be aswell. Polimer Sly is perhaps the weakest fiend in the show, mainly because his rage gets him too unfocused on either eating the tadpole. While Sly does not tends to have his positive moments with Polimer, he always goes after it, even if it doesn't do anything wrong. However, this might be due to Polimer pulling off tricks that are often more painful and torturous than the ones Knotty usually receives. Rico Most of the time, Rico the Crocodile is angered by Slytherin and beats him up violently. Trivia * He dislikes Blue Salami and Pickles as just as the same as the unnamed guy disliking the Green Eggs and Ham. * His alignment gets similar to Gorgious from Space Goofs and Jack from Oggy and the Cockroaches. * Slytherin is similar to Sylvester from Looney Tunes and Jack from Oggy and the Cockroaches. * Slytherin is the only main character to have more losses than victories in every season. * Sly is the first victim to appear in the first season. Weaknesses * It's hard for him to take down Rico the Crocodile. * It's hard for him to defeat Rico the Crocodile. * His tail can be bitten by Slappy Clam and he turns into a Slow-snake. * He can get beaten by Rico the Crocodile as the same as Knotty. * He hates salty seas. * He can get ran over by vehicles. Behind the Scenes * 22rho2 needs an antagonist's cousin so he did. Appearances * Knotty and Polimer (cartoon show) * Knotty and Polimer (movie) * Knotty and Polimer (game) Names in other languages Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Slytherin/Gallery. Category:Snakes Category:Neutral characters Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Rivals Category:Reptiles Category:Characters who have an beginning letter of their names like the same as the animal's Category:Green characters